


Synchronise

by sasayuri



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Sunggyu has been Woohyun's team mate and best friend for years, but something has been changing lately.





	Synchronise

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't think WooGyu are a perfect match?
> 
> [Not a native speaker, so please bear with me ♥]

Woohyun felt Sunggyu’s hand rest on his thigh. Again. He had been doing that a lot during the sitting-and-talking parts in their current reality show. In any other setting, Woohyun wouldn’t mind, but with six cameras directed at them , not to mention the entire production crew monitoring their every move, he was becoming hyperaware of the casually intimate touch.

Admittedly, almost all of their group members were extremely touchy and cuddly with each other – partly to provide some fan service, but mostly because they had actually become very close friends over the years. Sure enough, a glance to his left showed him Sungyeol comfortably draping an arm around Myungsoo’s shoulders and to the right, Sungjong was playing with some strands of fabric on Dongwoo’s rather unconventional sweater while the rapper was telling a story from his high school days. Hoya was seated on Sunggyu’s other side, just as close to him as Woohyun, knees touching and all, due to the limited space on the small sofa.

Dongwoo finally reached the climax of his story which made everyone in the room roar with laughter. Even Woohyun caught the punch line and was momentarily pulled out of his distracting thoughts until Sunggyu suddenly squeezed his thigh as he was bending over with laughter. The unexpected sensation prompted him to place his hand over Sunggyu’s almost instinctively. Might as well indulge in it, he thought to himself.

They wrapped up the day’s shoot soon after. When the others started to get in the car with their manager who would drive them to their dorm for the night, Woohyun trailed behind and decided that he’d rather walk the few blocks. Spring hadn’t quite arrived in Seoul yet, so the air was a little crisp, but the evening breeze was warm like a gentle promise that the icy winter days would soon be a thing of the past.

A few minutes later, Sunggyu called out his name from behind him, asking why he wasn’t getting in the car like the rest of the group and just standing around aimlessly instead. Woohyun  turned around to face Sunggyu and watched him walk towards him. The group’s leader had stayed behind for a little while to discuss something with the PD and was now obviously more than ready to go home and hit the hay. He looked cozy in his beige winter coat and the red knitted scarf that covered half of his face.

“I’m gonna walk to the dorm. Already told the others,” Woohyun said with a sheepish smile and looked at Sunggyu expectantly.

“Hyun, you know I can’t let you walk alone, right?”

Woohyun smiled innocently. “I know.”

Sunggyu eyed him for a few seconds without saying anything, sighed, and finally strode over to the car to tell their manager he would be walking with Woohyun. On the way over he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _this little punk_ and Woohyun instantly knew that he’d done everything right.

The engine started as soon as Sunggyu stepped back from the car. Woohyun watched the others drive off, leaving only him and Sunggyu behind.

“Come on, let’s go before the crew starts coming out.”

Woohyun quickly caught up with Sunggyu who had already started walking down the sidewalk.

“Honestly, I was a little scared that you might just get in the car and let me walk all by myself.”

“Why?”

“You’ve been whining about how tired you are for hours on end.”

Sunggyu shrugged. “It might sound unbelievable, but I’d rather spend time with you than lay in my bed and sleep.”

Woohyun couldn’t help the grin that was spreading on his face. “Ah, Sunggyu, you’re so effortlessly cool sometimes, you should try showing that off on the show more! You’re even making me blush and everything.”

Sunggyu looked at him in the faint glow of the street light they were just passing by and smiled when he realized that there actually was a hint of red on Woohyun’s cheeks. “Good.” He thought for a second and added, “Usually you’re the one who makes me blush, so this is only fair.”

Woohyun’s heart was pretty much performing an entire dance routine in his chest by now. He loved these lighthearted conversations with Sunggyu. He never saw or heard him talk like that with anyone else. This degree of openness and honesty was exclusive to when he was with Woohyun. Neither of them knew where this recent shift in their relationship came from, but it felt so pure and natural that they wouldn’t even think about doing anything to stop it for even as much as a second. Woohyun was feeling bold in that moment, so he did exactly what he wanted to do and took Sunggyu’s hand in his. Last time he’d asked, and Sunggyu, while puzzled, hadn’t objected.

“You’re really warm,” Sunggyu said softly. He loosened his grip on Woohyun’s hand, scaring him for a second, until he realized that he only did it to intertwine their fingers. Huh, this was new.

“Is this okay?”

Woohyun nodded. Of course. Of course this was okay. He hesitated before he actually said something in return, afraid that his heart might jump out as soon as he opened his mouth.

“I like it. I really like it.”

Sunggyu was burying half of his face in his scarf again, but Woohyun knew he was smiling.

They took a detour in an unspoken mutual agreement, not quite willing to leave this private bubble just yet, and walked through the side streets of the city for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying each other’s presence and these new feeling that were growing between them.

Eventually, they arrived at the street they were living in. As they walked up to the dorm’s front door Woohyun started to pull his hand from Sunggyu’s, but Sunggyu was having none of it.

“I don’t want to let go.”

Woohyun chuckled lighty. “Neither do I, but-“

“I think they know.”

“Huh?”

“I think the others know that something’s different. Haven’t you noticed?”

Woohyun knitted his brows. Noticed what?

Sunggyu answered his question before he even got a chance to ask it out loud. “They used to tease us a lot, but now they don’t say anything when it comes to the two of us… interacting, or disappearing together like just now. They even make sure to leave us some extra time to spend alone together.”

Woohyun was lost for words. Now that he thought about it, Sunggyu was absolutely right. How had he not realized that before?

“I can’t believe I never noticed.”

Sunggyu grinned, obviously pleased with his observational skills. “Well, there you have it, these small eyes actually see more than regular ones.”

Woohyun shook his head in amusement. “No, I’m sure that’s not it. I’ve simply been too distracted by you and all that thigh squeezing.”

Sunggyu laughed, embarrassment written all over his face.

“Ah, so now you’re feeling embarrassed!”

The shake of the head was not very convincing, considering that he hid his face by resting his forehead on Woohyun’s shoulder right after it.

“Don’t expect me to stop doing it. Like I said, you’re really warm, and you’re thigh is a great hand rest.”

Woohyun had just come up with the perfect comeback when he felt Sunggyu’s arms latch onto his waist.

“I might like this more though,” Sunggyu admitted and let out an approving hum when Woohyun finally returned the hug. Sunggyu felt just as cozy as he’d looked when he had walked out of that building earlier that night.

“You smell like chocolate,” Woohyun said just loud enough for him to hear. He was starting to feel drowsy.

“I love chocolate.” Sunggyu sounded just as sleepy as Woohyun felt.

“Is that my new nickname?”

Sunggyu’s laugh came out low now. It almost didn’t sound like his own voice, and Woohyun found it adorable.

“Let’s go inside. Or else I will fall asleep right here and now and you’ll have to carry me.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“I know you wouldn’t. But I would.”

“Full of pride, as always.”

Sunggyu lightly hit Woohyun on the back. “Shut up, you chocolate tree, and open the door.”

Woohyun gave in, fished the apartment key out of his pocket and carefully took a step back so that he could reach the door. He expected Sunggyu to let go at this point but instead he just took the step with him, arms still tightly wrapped around Woohyun’s torso, sending a new wave of happinesss rushing through him. In that moment he knew that, even though he wouldn’t be able to constantly hold this man in his arms, he would always hold him in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, these two, aren't they just the sweetest?  
> The ending sort of wrote itself, I'm not sure what to think of that.  
> But let me know what YOU think, all comments are much appreciated!


End file.
